


hibernation

by tuaslut



Series: are we related? [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comforting Steve Rogers, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Feels, Peter has fangs, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuaslut/pseuds/tuaslut
Summary: “Hey, what’s the password for the WiF- what the fuck is that?” Steve says as he walks into the lab before he pauses.Hanging in front of Steve is Peter.. in a cocoon?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: are we related? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 641





	hibernation

“Hey, what’s the password for the WiF- what the fuck is _that_?” Steve says as he walks into the lab before he pauses.

Hanging in front of him was Peter.. in a cocoon?

Steve immediately whips his phone and calls Tony.

“Hey, Tony, it’s Steve, uh, you need to get to the main lab, like now. I think Peter turned into an alien. Yes, I'm serious this time. No, he isn't on the ceiling again. Just get here, like now." Steve says before he hangs up.

He looks at the intricate cocoon that’s hanging from the ceiling, its semi-transparent casing holding Peter up off the ground, the aforementioned curled into a ball.

Steve reaches a finger out to touch it before Tony runs in with a hazmat suit and a flamethrower.

“What happene-” Tony asks before he’s shocked into silence.

“You didn’t know about this?” Steve asks.

“Uh, no, I haven’t been here since last night.” Tony stammers out.

“Is this a spider thing?” Steve asks.

“I hope so.” Tony says as he walks around the cocoon. “How is this staying up for so long?”

“His webs are pretty strong.” Steve says. “Should I call Bruce?”

“I mean, you can, but there isn't much to do until he...hatches, I guess.” Tony says.

“How long is that gonna take?” Steve asks.

* * *

It took three days for Peter to hatch from the cocoon, and when he came out, he was… different.

Peter unlocks his apartment door and walks in, causing May to jump out of her chair and run to him.

“Oh, thank god you’re okay!” She says as she wraps Peter in a tight hug.

Peter’s body stiffens at the touch. “Of course I'm fine, I just hibernated for a bit.”

“Next time you wanna go spider mode, do it at home, okay baby?” May says as she brings a hand up to caress Peter’s face.

“I’ll try.” Peter says before May pauses.

“Hold on. Open your mouth.” May says, pulling away from the hug.

“Why?” Peter snaps.

“Peter, don’t give me attitude. Open your mouth.” May says sternly.

Peter begrudgingly opens his mouth and May looks inside it before pulling back.

“You have fangs?” May asks.

“I do not!” Peter says, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Go look in the mirror.” May says and Peter scurries off to the bathroom.

He looks in the bathroom mirror and smiles, revealing a set of small fangs on his top and bottom rows of teeth.

“What?” Peter asks as he runs a fingertip along the fang, feeling its sharp edge.

“Maybe we should go to the dentist to take them out." May says as she leans on the door frame.

“No!” Peter says. “I mean, maybe we should ask Tony if he knows anything about it.”

“Fine.” May sighs. “But you’re not going to school like that.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Peter groans.

“You're going tomorrow morning.” May says.

* * *

“He has what now?” Tony says over the phone.

“He has fangs, Tony. Like vampire fangs. And he was really snappy today. I don’t know what’s going on, but you better fix it.” May says. “Or, I’m taking him to the dentist, and we both know how that will go.”

Tony drags a hand over his face. “I’ll do what I can, okay? Keep me updated.”

“I will. Bye, Tony.” May says.

“Bye, May.” Tony says before he hangs up.

“Hey, Bruce?” Tony asks as he turns his head.

“What’s up?” Bruce asks, taking off his goggles.

“Can I get your consultation on something?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, yeah, what’s the problem?” Bruce asks, sitting on a lab stool across from Tony.

“Peter’s been acting really.. Weird over the past couple of days. A couple days ago, he was in a pod down here, and now his aunt’s saying he has fangs. I dunno what to think of the whole situation.” Tony says.

“Well, he does have spider DNA in him, and it is winter, maybe he’s trying to go into hibernation.” Bruce says.

“But why the fangs?” Tony asks.

“I’d have to see him to understand that part.” Bruce says.

“He’s coming by tomorrow morning, wanna meet down here?” Tony asks.

“I don’t have a busy schedule tomorrow, so I’ll be here.” Bruce says.

“Thanks, big guy. Also, his aunt said he’s more standoffish, so be prepared for anything.” Tony says.

“Unless you're taking them out, then I'm not worried. Wait, are you gonna take the fangs out?” Bruce asks.

“I should, right? They could be overcrowding his mouth, so it’s for the best.” Tony says. "Or should I not if his own teeth just morphed into fangs?"

“Just do what you think is best for him. And if you manage to take them out, keep them. I think I can do some tests with them.” Bruce says.

* * *

“Hey, Pete.” Tony says with a warm smile as Peter walks into the lab.

“Can we get this over with?” Peter grumbles as he plops down onto the couch.

“Seems like someone's an unhappy camper. Okay, lemme see them.” Tony says, walking up to him.

“No.” Peter says.

“No?” Tony asks, a hint of surprise in his voice.

“No!” Peter snaps.

“Bubba, you can’t keep them. They have to come out.” Tony calmly says.

“What if I wanna keep them, huh!” Peter says as he stands up.

“Okay, just calm down.” Tony says.

“Just.. leave me alone, okay!” Peter yells before he stomps out of the lab.

“What the fuck?” Tony says when Peter is out of earshot.

* * *

“Steve, I’m telling you, be careful. He can be easily set off, and I don’t know what he might do.” Tony says into the phone.

“I got this, Tony, relax.” Steve says.

"And don't let him bite you, they might be venomous!" Tony says before Steve hangs up.

“Hey, Peter.” Steve says as he walks into the kitchen, not even shooting him a glance as he makes a beeline to the refrigerator.

“Hi.” Peter mumbles at his seat at the kitchen island.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks as he grabs a kombucha from the fridge.

“You don’t know?” Peter asks as he looks up at Steve.

“Know what?” Steve asks, feigning innocence before he takes a sip from his drink.

“That I’m a freak. That everyone thinks I’m some weird spider mutant and they wanna fix me.” Peter sniffles, tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey, that's not true.” Steve says as he sits in the chair next to Peter.

“It is,” Peter cries, “I’m a freak, and I hate it.”

Steve puts down his drink and pulls Peter into a hug. “What makes you believe that?”

“I have fucking fangs, and I just woke up from a three-day sleep in an alien pod, like what normal person does that?” Peter sobs into Steve’s shirt, his words muffled.

“Do you think I’m a freak for having the serum in me?” Steve asks.

“No.” Peter says after a minute.

“So why does the spider bite make you one?” Steve asks.

“Because you don’t spit webs out of your wrists and climb walls.” Peter says.

“But you’re strong like me, you’re fast like me, so what’s the difference? So what, you sleep in a cocoon. Clint sleeps in the vents, Tony needs a cuddle buddy every night, and Nat sleeps with a gun under her pillow. We aren’t the type to judge you for having weird sleeping habits.” Steve says.

“But what about the fangs?” Peter asks. “I look like a ripoff Count Dracula.”

“Think of them as wisdom teeth in the front of your mouth.” Steve says. “And you didn’t hear it from me, but I think vampires are pretty cool.”

Peter chuckles. “Thanks, Steve.”

Steve pulls away from the hug. “No problem. So, are you gonna keep them?”

“Nah, like Tony said, it’s probably doing me more harm than good by keeping them.” Peter says.

“Speaking of Tony, he’s really worried about you.” Steve says.

“I knew he talked to you!” Peter says triumphantly.

“All he said was that you snapped at him, nothing else.” Steve says with a laugh. “You know he cares about you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter says. “But sometimes him and May can be so smothering. It’s like I have two helicopter parents all over again.”

“Have you told them this?” Steve asks.

Peter snorts. “If I told May, I’d get lectured on how this isn't easy for her either and she's trying her best. If I told Tony, he’d think he's doing something wrong and feel terrible. By the way, don’t tell Tony I said this.”

“I won’t, I’m not that dumb, you know.” Steve says.

“I dunno, Steve, you did burn a pot of water.” Peter says before he starts laughing.

“He said he wouldn’t tell anyone!” Steve huffs. “Sometimes, I just wanna-”

“Wanna what?” Tony says as he walks into the kitchen.

“-Give you a HUG, of course!” Steve says as he gets up.

“What?” Tony asks, clearly confused.

“We just love you so much! Right, Peter?” Steve says as he pulls Tony into a bone-crushing hug.

“I am not a part of this.” Peter says as he grabs an apple from the fruit bowl. “And, Tony?”

“Uh huh?” Tony groans, his voice muffled by Steve’s shirt.

“You can take the teeth out.” Peter says before he bites into the apple.

“Really!” Tony says excitedly before clearing his throat. “I mean, I’ll call my dentist.”

“Whoa!” Peter says as he looks down at his bitten apple.

“What?” Steve says as he releases Tony, the aforementioned wheezing from lack of air.

“Look.” Peter says as he shows Steve and Tony the apple. The bitten part of the apple is wilted and green, the rotten part quickly spreading to the rest of the apple.

“They’re venomous fangs.” Steve says in wonder.

“I’m literally a vampire spider, oh my god.” Peter groans.

“Not for much longer, Pete. Those need to get out, now.” Tony says, already pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Is this safe?" May asks in the waiting room. as she nervously bites her nails.

"For the tenth time, yes. Once the teeth are out, his teeth should readjust relatively quickly." Tony says as he sits next to her. "All we have to do is relax and wait."

\---

"Hi, I'm Dr. Pullman. Are you ready, Peter?" The dentist asks, flashing a bright smile as she walks into the operating room.

"U-Uh, I guess so." Peter says, clearly nervous.

"Did you take pictures with you teeth?" The dentist's assistant asks as she fits Peter with a bib.

"Yeah, they looked really cool." Peter says with a smile.

"They could've been the coolest party trick, huh?" The assistant says before she places an IV in his arm.

"That would definitely trump crossing your eyes." Peter says, causing the three to laugh.

"Okay, Peter, I'm gonna need you to count back from ten for me, okay?" Dr. Pullman says as she injects a syringe into the IV.

"Okay. Ten, nine, ei-eight, seven, si-six, fiiiiiii.." Peter says before his eyes droop close.

* * *

Peter stirs at the sound of laughter. _Where am I_ , he thinks as he tries to turn over in the bed before someone stops him.

"Don't do that, Peter, you gotta lie on your back." A person says, but their voice is muffled, like he's hearing it from outside his room.

Peter gurgles, grasping onto the person's arm.

"Hey, Petie Pie, can you open your eyes for us?" Another voice asks, this one more familiar.

Peter tries to say something, but all that comes out is a warbled whimper.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk, just try to open your eyes, okay baby?" A third voice says, the one most comforting to him.

Peter cracks open his eyes and sees two blurry figures hovering over him, while a third figure stands near the head of his bed, looking at something.

He blinks a couple of times, the figures coming into focus. May and Tony are standing at both sides of his bed, Tony running a hand through his hair while May squeezes his left hand.

"Hi, bubba." Tony says with a smile. "How do you feel?"

Peter clears his throat a couple of times before he speaks. "What happened?"

"Honey, you got the surgery, you did so well." May says.

"Do m' teef look n'rmal now?" Peter croaks.

"Well, no, but they'll move back to normal in a day or two." Tony says.

"I look ugly now?" Peter asks, tears forming in his eyes.

"You could never look ugly." May says. "You'll always be my handsome little boy."

"Eww." Peter says. "Fee'ings, gross."

May and Tony laugh.

"You don't like the fact that we loooove you, Peter?" Tony coos with a chuckle.

"You'll always be our baby boy." May says as she pulls Peter and Tony into a hug.

"No!" Peter says facetiously. "T' much love! Can' handle it!"

"Do you hear something, Tony?" May asks.

"Not a thing." Tony says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading this! i hope all of you have a great nye and 2020 <3  
> -mel


End file.
